A jamais
by SalemaW
Summary: Hisoka et Tsuzuki s'aiment mais ne savent pas que c'est réciproque.L'arrivée d'un shinigami et les actions de Muraki vont les aider.Même les shinigami peuvent mourir...Tsuzuki et son passé,Watari et Tatsumi... ...Venez voir please!
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Lilybulle qui écrit sa première fic sur Yami no matsuei, un manga qu'elle adore !!

**Crédits :** les personnages sont tous à Yoko Matsushita sauf mention contraire.

**Note :** les pensées sont en italique.

**Note1 :** laissez moi des reviews pour me donnez votre avis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce matin-là, le soleil brillait sur l'Emna Cho. Le printemps était enfin de retour et tous les cerisiers avaient fleuri. Il était encore tôt et une atmosphère paisible régnait sur les lieux. Quelques oiseaux voletaient d'arbres en arbres. Soudain, un terrible hurlement déchira le calme environnant. En s'approchant un peu de la fenêtre ouverte, on pouvait apercevoir un homme châtain en costume entrain de crier. Il tenait une feuille à la main et semblait réellement hors de lui. Ses interlocuteurs semblaient assez apeurés. Approchons nous un peu.

- Tatsumi : bande d'imbéciles !!!!! Notre budget est en chute libre !!! Même les chutes du Niagara descendent moins vite !! Tsuzuki, c'est en partie de ta faute. Au cours des deux dernières missions, tu as détruit trois immeubles, deux maisons et une église. Tu es une calamité, une catastrophe ambulante ! Tu es irrécupérable Tsuzuki ! Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais toutes les réparations seront prélevées sur ton salaire. Maintenant laissez moi. Je dois faire des prévisions budgétaires pour les mois à venir.

Tsuzuki baissa la tête et sortit du bureau. Dans le couloir, il croisa Hisoka, son coéquipier.

- Hisoka : tu t'es encore fait remonter les bretelles par Tatsumi ?

- Tsuzuki : voui…

Le plus jeune soupira. Cette situation était récurrente et sans fin.

- Hisoka : tu devrais essayer de faire un peu plus attention en mission. Les bâtiments ne sont ni élastiques, ni indestructibles.

- Tsuzuki : je sais…

Et sans un mot de plus il tourna les talons. Il en avait marre de se faire gronder comme un enfant. Il en avait surtout assez qu'Hisoka ne le voit que comme un gars irresponsable et immature. Le shinigami soupira. Hisoka…

Oooooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard…

Décidément la journée commençait mal et c'était parti pour durer. Tatsumi aurait succombé d'une crise cardiaque s'il n'était pas déjà mort. En effet, un bruit d'explosion était parvenu jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le coupable ? Le deuxième cas désespéré : Watari, le cher scientifique que tout le monde appréciait. Le shinigami en costume se précipita vers le laboratoire (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait) afin de constater l'ampleur des dégâts (et donc des futures dépenses). Quand il arriva à destination, le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue était à la fois grotesque et attendrissant. Le blond était assis sur un tabouret métallique. Il avait la tête baissée et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Le sol était jonché de débris de verre et de substances multicolores. Le plafond n'était plus qu'un trou béant et les murs avaient gravement souffert. Tatsumi s'approcha du scientifique et s'apprêta à le sermonner quand ce dernier releva la tête.

- Watari : Tatsumi ? Désolé… Je t'ai encore mis en colère… Je suis un incapable… Ma formule était presque parfaite…

Et il éclata en sanglots et se jeta au cou du « banquier ».

- Tatsumi : c'est rien… C'est rien… On prélèvera petit à petit sur ton salaire…

Il avait gardé un ton calme, au plus grand étonnement du blond, qui le lâcha.

- Watari : merci…

Il lui adressa un grand sourire. Tatsumi arrangea sa cravate.

- Tatsumi : et que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Une fois dehors, il jura contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir été plus ferme avec son ami. Cependant, pour un sourire de Watari, Tatsumi serait même prêt à donner de l'argent, alors… Mais chut… C'est un secret…

Oooooooooooooo

Dans un autre bâtiment, le chef, Monsieur Konoe ouvrit le dossier qu'on venait de lui envoyer. On pouvait y lire ceci :

« **Statut :** shinigami

**Nom **: inconnu

**Prénom :** inconnu

**Pseudonyme :** Helleyes

**Sexe :** féminin (à vérifier)

**Date de naissance :** 13 mai 1918

**Né(e) à :** Tôkyô

**Mort(e) à :** 16 ans, le 14 juin 1934

**Groupe sanguin :** B »

Il soupira. Encore cette histoire. Et cette fois-ci, c'était à son service d'enquêter sur ce mystérieux confrère. Il posa les feuilles sur son bureau et réfléchit un instant. Il fallait absolument compléter ce dossier et connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il fit appeler deux de ses employés.

- Hisoka : quelle est la mission ?

- Konoe : retrouver un shinigami.

- Tsuzuki : comment ça ?

- Konoe : c'est la fameuse histoire de l'anonyme.

- Tsuzuki : c'est une blague ?

- Konoe : non.

- Hisoka : vous pourriez m'expliquer ?

- Konoe : en 1934, une personne est devenue shinigami. Le problème est que nous ne connaissons ni son identité ni son sexe. Elle se fait appeler Helleyes. De plus, il arrive qu'elle disparaisse pendant plusieurs années avant de réapparaître. Elle enfreint régulièrement les lois du monde des morts. Tout le monde a essayé de l'attraper, sans succès. A présent, c'est notre tour. Hisoka, Tsuzuki, je compte sur vous pour découvrir qui est cet anonyme.

- Hisoka : très bien. Cependant, si vous connaissez ses dates de naissance et de mort, comment se fait-il que vous ne la trouviez sur aucun fichier ?

- Konoe : très bonne question. Il n'y a aucune trace d'elle… Nulle part… C'est comme si cette personne n'avait jamais existé. Bonne chance. Votre enquête commencera à Osaka.

- Tsuzuki : ça marche.

_A suivre…_

_Alors ce prologue ? Qui veut savoir la suite ?_


	2. Poursuite

**Note: **j'ai posté la suite en même temps pour que vous puissiez vous faire une meilleure idée. Reviews please !!!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

**Crédits :** personnages à Yoko Matsushita sauf le shinigami anonyme.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hisoka : nous voilà arrivés à Osaka. Tsuzuki ?

Le jeune homme se retourna mais son coéquipier avait déjà disparu. Il soupira et observa attentivement les alentours. Il repéra rapidement le brun, collé, tel une mouche, à la vitrine d'un magasin. Il alla donc le rejoindre.

- Hisoka : Tsuzuki !!! On est en mission, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.

- Tsuzuki : ouiii… Mais regarde-moi cette merveilleuse vitrine ! Des pâtisseries !!!! Elles ont l'air délicieuses !!

En effet, le magasin en question était une grande boulangerie. La devanture était peinte en parme et était décorée de dragons argentés. Dans la vitrine, on pouvait apercevoir une multitude de douceurs, plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Gâteaux, tartes, cakes et autres gourmandises semblaient narguer les passants.

- Hisoka : ça suffit maintenant ! Nous avons une mission à remplir !

- Tsuzuki : mais…

- Hisoka : ça suffit ! Arrête un peu de réfléchir avec ton estomac et utilise ton cerveau pour changer !

Il partit devant, laissant le brun dépité.

- Tsuzuki : _Hisoka… Tu me vois vraiment comme ça ? Comme un idiot qui ne pense qu'à manger ?_

Il soupira longuement et rejoignit son coéquipier qui s'était arrêté un peu plus loin, près d'un lampadaire.

- Hisoka : _je ne pensais pas l'avoir blessé… J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort… _Ca va ?

- Tsuzuki : oui, oui.

- Hisoka : dans ce cas, allons-y.

Ils déambulèrent un moment à travers les rues commerçantes bondées et les ruelles désertes. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux. Ce fut le plus âgé qui décida de parler.

- Tsuzuki : où doit-on aller ?

- Hisoka : chez un fleuriste. Apparemment notre inconnu y travaillerait.

Ils parcoururent encore quelques mètres avant d'arriver à destination. Ils passèrent la porte transparente et atterrirent dans un gigantesque magasin. On pouvait y voir toutes sortes de plantes et de fleurs. Ils étaient rangés par lieu de provenance puis par espèce.

- Tsuzuki : le responsable doit être un maniaque du rangement.

- Hisoka : non, juste quelqu'un d'ordonné. C'est différent.

Alors qu'ils observaient les alentours, une vendeuse s'approcha d'eux. Elle portait une micro jupe beige et un haut décolleté et assorti. Elle semblait avoir du mal à marcher avec ses talons aiguilles et parvint tant bien que mal, un grand sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à nos deux shinigami.

- Vendeuse : bonjour messieurs… Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Tsuzuki : nous aimerions un petit renseignement ?

- Vendeuse : je vous écoute.

- Tsuzuki : est-ce qu'une personne du nom de Helleyes travaille ici ?

La jeune femme grimaça.

- Vendeuse : oui. Elle porte toujours de lunettes de soleil ou des lentilles bleues et ses cheveux sont toujours dissimulés sous une casquette ou un chapeau.

- Hisoka : elle est là ?

- Vendeuse : elle vient de partir en pause. Elle devrait revenir dans environ dix minutes. En même temps, si elle ne revenait jamais, ça serait bien.

- Tsuzuki : vous ne l'aimez pas ?

- Vendeuse : cette fille est une véritable peste. Elle travaille si bien que le boss lui donne sans cesse des primes. De plus, elle a vraiment mauvais goût. Elle porte toujours des habits de garçons bien trop larges pour elle. En plus de ça, elle est impertinente et n'a aucun respect pour ses aînés. Et malgré tout, c'est la préférée du patron. Je la hais !!!!!!!!

Et sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et retourna travailler.

- Hisoka : cette femme est jalouse à un point inimaginable. Puis elle n'est pas très nette. Ses pensées à ton propos… C'était répugnant. Parfois je me passerais bien de connaître les pensées des gens.

- Tsuzuki : je te crois volontiers.

- Hisoka : allons dans l'arrière cours du magasin, c'est la que les employés reste pendant leur pause.

- Tsuzuki : je te suis.

Ils traversèrent la boutique et empruntèrent discrètement la porte de service. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite cours, habitée de quelques bancs et arbres. Debout, dos à eux, une personne semblait contempler la rue.

- Hisoka : bonjour ?

L'employé se retourna. Il portait une casquette grise, des lunettes noires, un pull et un baggy kaki, trois fois trop grand ; si bien qu'on pouvait s'interroger sur son sexe.

- Hisoka : Helleyes ?

- Helleyes : ouais c'est moi. Vous voulez quoi ?

- Hisoka : te parler.

Tsuzuki, qui était resté un peu en retrait derrière un arbre, apparut et Helleyes fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Helleyes : des shinigami !! Vous voulez m'attraper je suppose ?

- Tsuzuki : écoute, on ne te veut aucun mal. On veut juste que tu nous accompagnes.

- Helleyes : hors de question.

Le brun s'approcha et elle recula.

- Hisoka : _bizarre cette réaction qu'elle a avec Tsuzuki…_

- Helleyes : écoutez, vous perdez votre temps. Laissez moi tranquille.

- Tsuzuki : on ne peut pas. Tu as enfreint trop de règles et on ne connaît même pas ton identité. Ca ne peut plus continuer.

- Helleyes : allez vous faire voir.

Elle s'enfuit, sauta la barrière et s'engouffra dans la rue.

- Hisoka : attends !!!

Les deux shinigami partirent à sa poursuite. L'inconnu courrait assez vite, mais pas assez pour distancer les deux hommes. Leur course les mena dans un jardin public, désert à cause du marché. Helleyes tourna la tête pour voir si elle était suivie et… et trébucha sur une branche d'arbre, sous le regard amusé des deux autres. Elle jura et tenta de se relever, mais Tsuzuki lui avait attrapé le poignet.

- Tsuzuki : ça y est.

Et, contre toute attente, elle mordit la main du brun, qui la lâcha.

- Hisoka : et en plus elle est cannibale… J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'a pas la rage.

- Tsuzuki : tu crois ?

- Hisoka : … (grosse goutte derrière la tête)

Helleyes s'était remise debout et les deux shinigami l'encerclèrent.

- Hisoka : _j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas se servir de ses pouvoirs…_

- Helleyes : laissez moi partir !!

- Tsuzuki : non.

Il lança une attaque afin de l'immobiliser et elle l'évita de justesse. Hisoka en profita et créa une barrière autour d'elle afin de l'emprisonner.

- Helleyes : salaud !!!

- Tsuzuki : _je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette voix me fait penser à quelqu'un…_

Les deux shinigami entrèrent dans la « cage ».

- Tsuzuki : on fait moins la maligne maintenant.

- Helleyes : très bien, je me rends.

Satisfait, il fit disparaître la barrière magique et l'inconnu en profita pour s'éloigner d'eux. Hisoka tenta de la saisir, mais en vain. Elle leur fit un signe de la main et disparut entre deux cerisiers.

- Tsuzuki : on s'est fait avoir comme des débutants.

- Hisoka : c'est vrai, mais j'ai réussi à prendre ça.

Il tendit un collier au brun. La chaîne était en or et au bout pendait un médaillon ovale, également en or.

- Hisoka : il y a une inscription derrière : « tu es l'ange que le ciel nous a offert.» Ca ne nous avance pas beaucoup.

Il se tourna vers son coéquipier et s'aperçut qu'il avait changé de tête.

- Hisoka : tu sais qui est Helleyes, n'est ce pas ?

- Tsuzuki : comment ??

- Hisoka : depuis quand le sais-tu ?

- Tsuzuki : depuis que j'ai entendu sa voix, mais le médaillon a confirmé mon idée.

- Hisoka : qui est-ce ?

_A suivre… _


	3. Helleyes

**Note:** mirki beaucoup pour la review!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

**Note2:** moi non plus je n'aime pas vraiment le style théâtral pour les dialogues, mais comme c'est le moyen le plus simple, je l'utilise ( t'as pas honte de dire ça ? naan…) - Hisoka : qui est-ce ? Qui est Helleyes ?

- Tsuzuki : si je le dis à toi ou au patron, j'aurais le sentiment de l'avoir trahie ; et si je me tais, tout le monde va m'en vouloir.

- Hisoka : Tsuzuki, nous devons toujours être objectif dans l'accomplissement de nos missions.

- Tsuzuki : je le sais bien…

- Hisoka : il va falloir rentrer.

Cachée derrière un arbre, Helleyes observait la scène. La situation se compliquait : elle ne voulait pas que Tsuzuki ait des problèmes à cause d'elle, mais en même temps, elle refusait de perdre sa liberté. Alors, que faire ?

Ooooooooooooo

Dans une villa isolée au cœur d'une forêt, un homme faisait les cent pas. Il était grand et bien bâti. Il portait une blouse de médecin, dont la couleur s'accordait à celle de ses cheveux. La lumière des néons se reflétait étrangement dans ses yeux gris. Il ajusta ses lunettes et fit bouger ses doigts sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Un étrange sourire apparut sur son visage. Apparemment c'était ce cher Tsuzuki et le petit pantin qui étaient à la recherche de Helleyes. C'était une excellente nouvelle. Il allait pouvoir rencontrer à nouveau ces deux magnifiques shinigami.

Oooooooooooo

Hisoka et Tsuzuki étaient de retour et ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Konoe. Celui-ci, comme tous les autres employés, étaient impatients de connaître les résultats de la mission. La pièce était de taille moyenne et le mobilier semblait sortit tout droit d'une autre époque. Tatsumi et Watari se tenaient près de la fenêtre, tandis que le chef était assis derrière son bureau en bois de hêtre. Hisoka referma la porte derrière lui.

- Konoe : alors ? Qu'avez-vous appris sur Helleyes ?

- Hisoka : nous avons la certitude que c'est une fille et elle est très douée en esquive. Je n'ai pu lui arracher que son collier. Je suppose qu'elle voudra le récupérer.

- Konoe : c'est tout ?

- Hisoka : et bien non, pas tout à fait.

- Tsuzuki : je, je la connais.

- Tatsumi : quoi ?????

- Konoe : et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

- Tsuzuki : je ne m'étais jamais penché sur le cas de Helleyes auparavant. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une seconde son identité.

- Konoe : parfait, nous pourrons au moins compléter son dossier en attendant d'avoir une photo d'elle.

Il sortit une pochette parme et ouvrit son ordinateur portable.

- Konoe : je t'écoute.

Le brun baissa les yeux et soupira. Il ne voulait pas la trahir. Pas elle. Pas comme ça.

- Tatsumi : Tsuzuki ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire la bêtise de protéger une hors-la-loi ?

- Tsuzuki : elle n'est pas une hors-la-loi.

- Tatsumi : et comment tu appelles ça toi, une personne qui enfreint nos lois depuis 1934 ???!!!!

- Tsuzuki : …

- Watari : Tsuzuki, si tu ne dis rien, c'est toi qui va en subir les conséquences. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Hisoka : ils ont raison. Il est compréhensible que tu veuilles protéger une personne qui t'est chère, si tel est le cas, mais tu ne dois pas en payer le prix. Tsuzuki, dis nous au moins son nom. Tu ne le trahiras pas.

- Konoe : donne nous son identité et nous confierons la mission à quelqu'un d'autre. Nous allons devoir l'attraper.

- Tsuzuki : très bien, mais promettez moi de ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Konoe : c'est promis Tsuzuki.

- Tsuzuki : merci.

A cet instant, les plantes de la pièce se mirent à trembler et fleurirent subitement. La fenêtre s'ouvrit violemment et des branches s'y engouffrèrent.

- Tsuzuki : elle est là.

Des fleurs violettes envahirent le plafond et les murs. La porte fut ouverte par des lianes et une silhouette apparut. Elle portait le même style de vêtement que la dernière fois : toujours aussi larges, toujours aussi masculins. Elle s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver au niveau de Tsuzuki et Hisoka.

- Konoe : Helleyes je suppose ?

- Helleyes : tout à fait.

- Tatsumi : vous avez fui tant d'années et, subitement, vous vous rendez. Pourquoi ?

- Helleyes : pour lui.

Elle pointa le brun du doigt.

- Helleyes : je ne voulais pas qu'il ait des ennuis par ma faute.

- Tsuzuki : merci…

- Konoe : très bien. Premièrement, retire moi cette casquette et ces lunettes que l'on puisse voir ton visage.

Elle soupira et enleva son couvre-chef. De longs cheveux bruns et raides s'en échappèrent. Ils tombaient en cascade dans son dos et s'arrêtaient au niveau des reins. Ensuite, elle retira délicatement ses lunettes noires, laissant apparaître ses yeux. Tous sauf Tsuzuki sursautèrent légèrement de surprise. Elle aussi avait des yeux magnifiques, des yeux couleur améthyste, marque du démon… tout comme lui.

- Helleyes : vous êtes content ? Vous allez pouvoir mettre ma photo dans mon dossier ?

- Konoe : hum, oui. Vous semblez avoir un petit air de famille ou je me trompe ?

- Helleyes : à votre avis ?

- Hisoka : et si tu nous disais ton nom ?

- Helleyes : je m'appelle Esmelyna. Esmelyna Tsuzuki.

- Tatsumi : Tsuzuki ??? Cette chose qui a ennuyée tout le monde pendant toutes ces années est de ta famille ?

- Tsuzuki : oui…

- Watari : et quel est votre lien de parenté ?

Une mouche passa. L'horloge gronda. Un oiseau chanta. Les deux concernés semblaient assez embarrassés, comme s'ils cherchaient une réponse.

- Tsuzuki : c'est ma nièce… La fille de ma sœur aînée.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

- Konoe : très bien. Pour le moment tu vas rester avec Hisoka et Tsuzuki. Ils vont te faire visiter les lieux. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je te dirais qu'elle sera ta punition.

- Esmelyna : d'accord. A plus.

Tous trois quittèrent la pièce. La belle semblait furieuse.

- Tsuzuki : ça va ?

- Esmelyna : très bien… tonton…

Son ton était ironique et glacial. Elle partit devant d'un pas décidé.

- Hisoka : _il a menti sur leur lien de parenté… Mais pourquoi ?_

- Tsuzuki : un jour je te dirais pourquoi j'ai menti. Un jour je te le dirais Hisoka.

Il s'en alla à son tour, probablement à la recherche de la jeune fille. Le jeune shinigami sentit alors une pointe de jalousie poindre en lui.

- Hisoka : _j'espère qu'elle et lui n'étaient pas… mariés ou encore amants… A l'époque, il y avait beaucoup de mariage entre cousins… Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle touche à mon Tsuzuki… Et depuis quand c'est le mien d'abord ??? Heureusement que je suis le seul empathe ici…_

Oooooooooooooo

Toujours dans la même villa au cœur de la forêt, le médecin au regard gris iceberg souriait. Sur son écran d'ordinateur était affiché le dossier d'Helleyes.

« **Statut :** shinigami

**Nom **: Tsuzuki

**Prénom :** Esmelyna

**Pseudonyme :** Helleyes

**Sexe :** féminin

**Date de naissance :** 13 mai 1918

**Née à :** Tôkyô

**Morte à :** 16 ans, le 14 juin 1934

**Groupe sanguin :** B »

Il réduisit la page et afficha le profil de Tsuzuki.

« **Statut :** shinigami

**Nom :** Tsuzuki

**Prénom :** Asato

**Sexe :** masculin

**Date de naissance :** 24 février 1900

**Né à :** Tôkyô

**Mort à :** 26 ans, 1926

**Groupe sanguin :** B »

Il observa longuement les deux fiches d'identité.

- Muraki : _je me demande quel peut être leur lien… Et si Tsuzuki était cette personne dont Helleyes me parle si souvent ? Et si s'était lui cette personne si chère à son cœur ? L'avenir va devenir très intéressant…_

_A suivre…_


	4. Stage 1

**Note :** D'abord mirki beaucoup pour les reviews. Ensuite, bravo aux deux personnes qui ont deviné qui était Helleyes (n'yappy!!!). Enfin, Tsuzuki est bien son nom de famille. Je suppose que si seulement Hisoka est appelé par son prénom, c'est parce qu'il est le plus jeune.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmelyna était assise sous un cerisier. Elle observait les nuages blancs défilant dans le ciel azur, afin de se calmer. Un vent frais s'était levé, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Un bruit de pas la tira de ses pensées.

- Esmelyna : qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Tsuzuki : m'excuser.

Il prit place à côté d'elle.

- Tsuzuki : je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

- Esmelyna : c'est très réussi…

- Tsuzuki : si j'ai menti… c'est parce que je n'avais pas envie de tout leur expliquer…

La jeune fille se releva brusquement, en colère.

- Esmelyna : t'es stupide ou quoi ? Ces personnes sont tes amis !!! Jamais ils ne t'auraient demandé des explications !! De plus, ils savent très bien que tu as menti ! Quand ça te concerne, tu es nul en mensonge !!

- Tsuzuki : tu as raison… Désolé… Mais, ce n'est pas que ça…

- Esmelyna : je t'écoute.

- Tsuzuki : même si tu es morte bien avant lui, toi et Hisoka avez le même âge humain et…

- Esmelyna : ça va, j'ai compris.

- Tsuzuki : tu me pardonnes ?

- Esmelyna : bien sûr !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

- Hisoka : désolé de vous déranger… Mais le chef nous appelle. _Hisoka, calme-toi, c'est mal d'être jaloux, très mal…_

La belle vit l'expression d'un jeune homme et ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Esmelyna : _ils sont comiques tous les deux… Et aveugles surtout…_

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le bureau de Konoe.

- Konoe : Esmelyna, tu devras effectuer différent travaux d'intérêt public. Tu aideras Watari dans son laboratoire ainsi que les Gushoshin à la bibliothèque. Enfin, tu ne recevras pas de salaire pendant trois mois. Pour la suite, nous aviserons. Dépêche toi, Watari t'attend.

- Esmelyna : très bien, j'y vais.

- Konoe : quand à vous, vous allez partir en stage. Plusieurs départements ont déjà testé cette méthode et elle semble efficace. C'est un stage de communication, visant à améliorer vos relations avec votre coéquipier. Ainsi, vous passerez deux jours seuls dans un endroit isolé. C'est un excellent exercice et j'ai décidé de me servir de vous comme cobaye.

- Hisoka : mais…

- Konoe : à lundi matin !!!

Le week-end s'annonçait des plus intéressant…

Ooooooooooooo

Esmelyna rangeait les tubes à essai et nettoyait la burette de Watari, quand son portable sonna.

- Esmelyna : allô ?

- Muraki : bonjour…

- Esmelyna : docteur !! Je comptais venir vous voir ce soir.

- Muraki : parfait. Je t'attendrais vers vingt heures.

- Esmelyna : par contre, je suis privée de salaire pendant trois mois, alors pour vous payer…

- Muraki : … tu le feras en nature, comme au début, ce n'est pas un problème, au contraire.

- Esmelyna : merci, à plus tard.

Son interlocuteur raccrocha.

- Watari : tu consultes un médecin ?

Elle rougit légèrement.

- Esmelyna : non, il m'aide énormément. Il m'apprend énormément de choses vous savez…

- Watari : d'accord.

Ooooooooooooo

- Hisoka : c'est moche.

Les deux shinigami venaient d'arriver sur leur lieu de stage. Devant eux se tenait un petit chalet perdu dans une forêt, en plein cœur de la montagne.

- Tsuzuki : au moins, on ne sera pas dérangé par les voisins.

- Hisoka : …

Ils entrèrent dans la cabane en bois. L'intérieur était assez archaïque : une plaque chauffante, un frigidaire, deux futons et un ampoule au plafond. Dans cette première pièce se trouvait une vieille porte menant à une salle de bain des plus simple.

- Hisoka : deux jours ici… Ca va être long.

- Tsuzuki : d'autant plus qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Il n'y a aucun livre, aucune télévision, pas de téléphone… Rien de rien à part de la nourriture dans le frigo.

- Hisoka : le calme c'est bien de toute façon.

Il posa son sac sur un des futons et s'assit dans un coin de la pièce. Tsuzuki soupira et s'installa près de la fenêtre. Le ciel s'était assombri et avait revêtis une couleur gris anthracite. D'épais nuages s'y étaient amoncelés. Une averse se déclencha brusquement. A une dizaine de mètres de là commençait la forêt. On n'en distinguait plus que de vagues silhouettes. Le brun posa sa tête contre la vitre où la pluie s'écrasait à intervalle régulier.

- Tsuzuki : tu sais, ce paysage, il me rappelle quand j'étais encore en vie.

Hisoka releva la tête, prêt à écouter la suite.

Ooooooooooooo

Esmelyna traversa une forêt de pins avant d'atteindre la maison du docteur Muraki. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, faute de l'avoir parcouru depuis de nombreuses années. La villa était assez vaste et peinte entièrement en blanc, si bien qu'en journée, le soleil s'y reflétait agréablement. Elle entra. L'homme était assis à son bureau et tapait sur son clavier.

- Esmelyna : bonjour docteur.

Il releva la tête et sourit.

- Muraki : bonsoir Helleyes. Que veux-tu ?

- Esmelyna : vous payer pour l'entraînement de la dernière fois et vous demander de nouvelles informations.

Il ajusta sa blouse de médecin.

- Muraki : je t'ai déjà préparé un nouveau dossier qui serait susceptible de t'intéresser.

- Esmelyna : merci. Grâce à toutes vos informations, je me rapproche de plus en plus de mon but. Un jour, je pourrais enfin me venger.

- Muraki : j'en suis persuadé. Mais pour l'instant, si tu me payais ?

- Esmelyna : bien sûr…

Elle s'assit sur la table d'auscultation et le médecin s'approcha.

- Muraki : c'est dommage que tout le monde ne soit pas si docile que toi à ce niveau-là.

- Esmelyna : ils ont bien tort… Surtout avec vous…

- Muraki : depuis quand fais-tu des compliments ?

- Esmelyna : depuis que vous m'êtes utile, docteur.

- Muraki : finalement, nous ne sommes pas si différents… Tous les deux nous ne sommes poussés que par le profit…

- Esmelyna : c'est exact…

Oooooooooooooo

- Tsuzuki : Esmelyna avait à peine deux mois quand j'ai été interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Dans ma chambre, il n'y avait qu'un futon et une fenêtre. Toute la journée, le seul paysage que je voyais, c'était celui-ci : des arbres et de la pluie, encore et toujours. Pour moi, le seul moment où le soleil brillait, était quand Esmelyna me rendait visite avec sa mère. Grâce à elles, chaque jour, j'avais droit à mes deux heures de lumière. Mais ce n'était pas juste. C'était même parfois pénible et tu comprendrais si tu avais vu le regard d'Esmelyna. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je restai dans cet hôpital. Elle voulait que je rentre avec elle. Elle rêvait juste d'une famille… Famille qu'elle n'aura jamais.

Il s'arrêta un instant. Hisoka sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux à cause de la profondeur des sentiments de son coéquipier.

- Tsuzuki : Peu après ses huit ans, j'ai fini par mourir dans cette chambre hostile. La veille, elle m'avait offert l'un de ses ours en peluche pour que je me sente moins seul. Tu sais, j'étais vraiment heureux d'être mort. Esmelyna n'aurait plus jamais à aller dans cet hôpital. Plus jamais. De plus, en devenant shinigami, même de loin, j'ai pu la regarder grandir ; et avec mon salaire, j'ai pu enfin lui offrir des cadeaux. Bien sûr, chaque paquet était anonyme, je signais juste « ton ange gardien ». Cependant, je n'ai pas pu la protéger. Après la mort de sa mère quand elle avait douze ans, c'est ma sœur aînée qui la recueillie. Esmelyna est morte quatre ans plus tard. J'ai été très triste ce jour-là, car je n'avais plus la possibilité de la voir grandir, de voir la femme qu'elle pouvait devenir. Cependant, elle est devenue shinigami, et pour la première fois en seize ans, j'ai pu passer des journées entières avec elle. Pour la première fois en seize ans, j'ai pu me comporter comme un père.

Il stoppa à nouveau son récit, comme pour rassembler ses idées. Hisoka restait silencieux, malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues pâles.

- Tsuzuki : vivant, j'ai été inutile et absent ; c'est pour cette raison que depuis qu'elle est morte, j'essaie de me rattraper et de lui montrer à quel point j'ai toujours tenue à elle, à ma petite fille…

Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers Hisoka.

**Qui est la mère d'Esmelyna ?**

**Comment sont elles mortes ?**

**Que vient faire le docteur Muraki dans cette histoire ?**

**Et Tsuzuki et Hisoka dans tout ça ?**

**A suivre…**


	5. Stage 2

**Note :** voilà la suite. Laissez moi des reviews please !!!

**Note1 :** pensées en italiques

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le brun se leva et s'approcha de son coéquipier.

- Tsuzuki : je suis toujours un bon à rien…

- Hisoka : pourquoi dis tu ça ? Esmelyna à l'air très heureuse.

- Tsuzuki : oui, avec elle je me suis amélioré ; mais toi, je te fais pleurer.

Il essuya d'un doigt une larme qui roulait encore sur la joue du jeune homme.

- Hisoka : ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis empathe…

Il se releva à son tour et, ne sachant que dire, décida de faire le repas. Dehors, la pluie se calma peu à peu et fut remplacée par un terrible orage. A intervalle régulier, un bruit assourdissant brisait le silence environnant. Dans le ciel noir encre, on pouvait parfois apercevoir des zébrures dorées. Les deux shinigami s'installèrent à la petite table en bois afin de prendre leur repas : du riz au curry avec du poulet.

- Tsuzuki : quand Esmelyna était enfant, tu sais ce qu'elle croyait qu'était la pluie ?

- Hisoka : non.

- Tsuzuki : les larmes des morts. J'ai toujours trouvé ça très beau.

- Hisoka : c'est vrai.

Le reste du dîner se fit dans le calme, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tsuzuki : je vais prendre l'air, je reviens.

Le tonnerre gronda encore plus violemment et la lumière s'éteignit, plongeant le chalet dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

- Tsuzuki : _il a peur du noir…_

Le brun s'approcha de son coéquipier et lui prit la main.

- Tsuzuki : vient, on va prendre les bougies qu'il y a dans le placard.

Le plus jeune obtempéra jusqu'à ce que les flammes des bougies apparaissent dans la pièce. Il retira alors violemment sa main de celle de Tsuzuki.

- Tsuzuki : c'est mieux comme ça Hisoka ? Je vais essayer de trouver le disjoncteur ou un groupe électrogène de secours, pour qu'on ne reste pas trop longtemps sans lumière.

- Hisoka : pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Tsuzuki : tu n'aimes pas l'obscurité totale, comme les soirs de nouvelle lune.

Il voulut s'approcher de lui pour le rassurer, mais il le jeune recula vivement, en colère.

- Hisoka : je suis pas un enfant !!! Je veux pas que tu joues au père protecteur avec moi !!! C'est pas ça que je veux !!! J'ai pas besoin de toi !!!

Et même dans la pénombre, le brun put apercevoir les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues pâles du jeune homme.

- Tsuzuki : dans ce cas je m'en vais.

Il sortit de la cabane et s'assit un peu plus loin sur un rocher isolé. Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur, Hisoka installa les bougies sur le côté droit de son futon et s'y allongea.

- Hisoka : _désolé Tsuzuki… Mais ta protection paternelle je n'en veux pas, c'est ton amour que je souhaite…_

Dehors, le vent soufflait fort mais Tsuzuki s'en moquait. Il soupira et leva la tête vers le ciel. Cachée derrière de nombreux nuages, on pouvait entrevoir le reflet de la lune. Il se leva afin de s'expliquer avec son coéquipier. Il entra doucement dans la maisonnette et sourit. Il alla s'asseoir sur son futon, à côté de celui d'Hisoka.

- Tsuzuki : _les flammes des bougies t'enveloppent d'une délicate lumière qui t'apaise. Ta peau si pâle semble rayonner dans la nuit, dans MA nuit. Allongé sur le dos, tu dors mais ne sourit pas. Pourquoi faut-il que les cauchemars hantent les rêves d'un ange ? Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas que tu n'es plus seul ? Je n'ai ni pitié ni compassion pour toi… juste de l'amour. Et ça, tu ne le vois pas. J'ai aimé quelqu'un de mon vivant, mais c'était il y a longtemps… Depuis je suis mort, et les pages de mon histoire se sont tournées. Laisse-moi, rien qu'une fois me perdre dans tes yeux, tes yeux émeraude, les plus belles pierres précieuses qu'il m'a été donné de voir. Je sais que je suis maladroit et parfois complètement irresponsable et immature. Cependant, quand il s'agit de toi, je deviens sérieux. Je vois ton corps mince trembler sur ce futon. N'aies plus peur mon ange, je suis là, tu n'es plus seul._

Il s'allongea et prit doucement le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Tsuzuki : _dors tranquille et n'aies plus peur. Dors mon ange…_

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour.

Oooooooooooo

Esmelyna se rhabilla, quitta le lit où dormait le docteur Muraki et quitta la villa. Elle tenait un dossier avec de nouvelles informations. Un jour, elle pourrait venger la mort de sa mère, la sienne, ainsi que les souffrances de son père. A ce moment-là, elle n'aurait plus besoin du docteur. Une fois sortit de la forêt, elle s'arrêta devant un magasin et s'observa dans la vitrine. Elle avait les mêmes yeux et des airs de son père, mais elle ressemblait plus à sa mère. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille cachait souvent son corps par des vêtements trop grands et se protégeait excessivement du soleil. Cette habitude lui venait de son vivant où les autres se moquait de son apparence, surtout en été. Etait-ce de sa faute, si le soleil rendait sa peau magnifiquement dorée ? Qu'y pouvait-elle si elle avait hérité de la beauté méditerranéenne de sa mère ? Absolument rien, mais les autres ne l'avait jamais compris. Ils se contentaient de blâmer son père pour aimer une étrangère. Ils étaient vraiment tous stupides. Elle poursuivit son chemin et leva la tête vers le ciel. Tant d'étoiles et tant d'anges vivaient là-haut. Elle aurait pu les rejoindre, mais elle a choisit une autre voie. Tant pis. Elle ne les reverrait probablement jamais… Eux deux… Sa mère et lui… Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour chasser les sombres pensées hantant sa mémoire.

Oooooooooooo

Quand Hisoka se réveilla, il se sentait étonnement bien. Il en trouva vite la cause : celui qu'il aimait l'enlaçait. Le rouge lui monta violemment aux joues et il se leva précipitamment, trébuchant sur les restes de bougies et manquant de rentrer dans la table. Le bruit tira Tsuzuki des bras de Morphée. Il se frotta les yeux, et comprit rapidement que son petit ange s'était levé. Il feignit l'innocence et se redressa.

- Tsuzuki : salut.

- Hisoka : bon-jour.

Il était toujours confus et gêné d'avoir dormi dans les bras de son coéquipier et n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face.

- Tsuzuki : bien dormi ?

- Hisoka : oui… Désolé de m'être énervé hier.

Le brun sourit et passa derrière lui, avant de s'approcher de son oreille.

- Tsuzuki : je t'en veux pas, t'inquiètes pas.

Sentir le souffle de Tsuzuki si près de son cou, fit rougir encore plus le shinigami. Gêné, il rassembla rapidement ses affaires, sous le regard amusé du brun.

- Hisoka : faut partir ! Ce foutu stage est terminé !!

Et, plus rapide que l'éclair, il ouvrit la porte et quitta la cabane.

- Tsuzuki : et mon petit déjeuner ????

Ce fut ainsi que se termina ce (merveilleux) stage de communication.

Oooooooooooo

Le docteur Muraki était assis sur son balcon et prenait le soleil. Il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'utiliser Esmelyna pour attirer Tsuzuki et Hisoka dans ses griffes. Cette fille était vraiment très utile. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas réellement de son côté. Enfin, tout peut changer…

**A suivre…**

**Prochain chapitre : Tatsumi et Watari, Hisoka a disparu !!**


	6. Le retour de Muraki

**Note :** voilà la suite pour ceux que ça intéresse.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique

**Note2 :** ATTENTION, il y a le commencement d'une scène de viol. Avis aux plus jeunes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmelyna rangeait rigoureusement tout le matériel de Watari. Le laboratoire n'avait jamais été aussi reluisant et bien rangé.

- Watari : tu fais vraiment du bon travail !

- Esmelyna : merci.

La jeune fille étant devenue son assistante, ils passaient des journées entières ensemble. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien et semblaient heureux de cette association. Et c'était ça le problème pour Tatsumi. Même s'il refusait de l'avouer, il était jaloux. Il aurait voulu être à la place d'Esmelyna. Il se sentait pathétique et idiot, mais il aimait Watari et il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et, comme tous les jours, il se dissimulait derrière un arbre et observait le scientifique par la fenêtre du laboratoire.

- Watari : où vas-tu ?

- Esmelyna : je sors cinq minutes, je reviens.

La jeune fille s'approcha à pas de loup de la cachette de Tatsumi et passa derrière lui.

- Esmelyna : vous me faites pitié.

Le shinigami sursauta et fit volte-face.

- Esmelyna : si vous voulez voir Watari, allez-y, mais ne restez pas là. Vous allez finir par prendre racine à force de venir ici tous les jours.

Il était stupéfait. Comment savait-elle ? Comment avait-elle devinée sa présence ?

- Tatsumi : comment ???

- Esmelyna : un de mes principaux pouvoirs consiste à maîtriser les plantes. Je comprends leur langage, et cet arbre derrière lequel vous vous cachez est excédé par votre attitude. Alors, si vous ne voulez pas agir, je vais le faire à votre place.

Elle attrapa le poignet de l'homme d'une main et tapa à la vitre du labo de l'autre. Elle fit signe au scientifique de venir.

- Watari : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Esmelyna : Tatsumi est venu nous rendre visite. Il veut prendre le thé avec nous, cependant je dois partir. A plus tard.

Elle les laissa en plan, gênés.

- Watari : ça me fait plaisir de te voir Tatsumi. Entre, je t'en prie.

- Tatsumi : oui, merci.

Il arrangea nerveusement sa cravate, tout en suivant l'objet de ses pensées. Toutefois, il était résigné : Watari ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il se trompait…

Oooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Konoe.

Le chef avait convoqué Tsuzuki, père et fille.

- Tsuzuki : qu'est qui se passe ? Et pourquoi Hisoka n'est pas là ?

L'homme grimaça.

- Konoe : justement. Il y a une heure, nous avons reçu ceci.

Il leur tendit un bout de papier noir, où on pouvait lire en lettres argentées « J'ai récupéré mon pantin Tsuzuki. Jouons de nouveau ensemble, veux-tu ? »

Le brun donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur.

- Tsuzuki : enfoiré de Muraki !!!! Il va me le payer !!!!!

- Konoe : dans cette mission, Esmelyna t'accompagnera.

- Tsuzuki : hors de question !!

- Esmelyna : moi je sais où il habite. Tu es obligé de m'emmener.

Son père ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

- Esmelyna : papa !! Attends-moi !!!

- Tsuzuki : comment sais-tu où cette ordure habite ?

Elle entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

- Esmelyna : le médecin dont je t'ai souvent parlé, c'était lui…

- Tsuzuki : c'est pas vrai !!!!!!!!

Il était furieux.

- Tsuzuki : on y va.

Ooooooooooooo

Au même moment, dans la somptueuse villa au cœur de la forêt.

Hisoka était attaché sur une table d'auscultation en métal. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient tenus par de solides liens en peau de phénix, qui absorbaient son énergie. Sa bouche était couverte d'un bâillon en soie blanche. Une lampe le surplombait, éclairant délicatement son corps frêle. Pour le moment le docteur ne lui avait rien fait, mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Qui penserait à venir le chercher dans un endroit perdu comme celui-ci ? Des pas le tirèrent de sa réflexion. Muraki et son éternelle blouse blanche s'approchaient lentement de lui, un scalpel à la main. Sa lame semblait bien aiguisée et elle étincelait.

- Muraki : alors Hisoka ? Je t'ai manqué ?

Il retira le bâillon de sa bouche.

- Muraki : alors mon petit pantin, si on s'amusait un peu ?

- Hisoka : non…

- Muraki : mais oui voyons. Il va falloir patienter jusqu'à ce que cher Tsuzuki arrive.

- Hisoka : quoi ?? Je suis votre appât ? Encore ?

- Muraki : très perspicace. Oui, je t'utilise afin d'attirer Tsuzuki ici. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il viendra te sauver. En attendant…

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage. A l'aide de son scalpel, il ouvrit le T-shirt du jeune homme et en jeta les restes par terre.

- Muraki : ta peau si blanche, ton corps si fin… Tu me tentes Hisoka.

- Hisoka : pervers…

- Muraki : oui je sais. C'est l'une de mes grandes qualités.

Il posa ses mains sur le torse de son prisonnier, qui frissonna. Hisoka ferma les yeux et revit la scène de son viol des années auparavant. Il avait peur que ça recommence. Les mains de son bourreau se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes. L'une d'elle alla même défaire le bouton de son jeans.

- Hisoka : pas ça…

- Muraki : je ne t'ai pas laissé un bon souvenir, j'ai l'impression. C'est dommage. Rien que pour ça, je vais réitérer l'expérience.

Sa main passa entre le caleçon et le jeans et titilla quelques instants l'intérieur des cuisses du jeune homme. Celui tremblait de plus en plus, surtout quand le docteur se mit à caresser son intimité à travers le tissu de son sous vêtement. Le docteur retira ensuite sa main, jeta le jeans par terre et récupéra son scalpel. Il entailla le torse du jeune homme à cinq reprises, avant de lécher le sang qui coulait.

- Muraki : délicieux…

Il fit descendre sa langue jusqu'à la limite du caleçon où il glissa sa main. Les larmes d'Hisoka commencèrent à couler malgré lui. Il ne voulait pas être souillé par ce monstre encore une fois. Il refusait de subir encore une telle humiliation et une telle douleur.

- Muraki : ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien. J'irais encore plus fort que la dernière fois…

Sa main continua à s'agiter sur l'intimité du garçon.

Oooooooooooooo

Tsuzuki et sa fille coururent à en perdre haleine jusqu'à la demeure du docteur. Le brun défonça littéralement la porte d'entrée et hurla un « Muraki !! » des plus furieux. Deux salles plus loin, le médecin grogna de la rapidité du shinigami et laissa à regrets sa jeune victime, qui soupira de soulagement. Muraki se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée.

- Muraki : bonjour. Tu as été très rapide Tsuzuki, et toi Esmelyna, très utile.

- Esmelyna : ce n'est pas pour vous que je l'ai conduis ici.

- Muraki : je sais bien, mais le résultat est le même.

- Tsuzuki : où est-il ?? Où est Hisoka ?

- Muraki : dans ma salle d'auscultation. Malheureusement, tu es arrivé un peu trop tôt. Nous n'avons pas fini de jouer au docteur…

- Tsuzuki : espèce de salaud !!! Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait ????

La jeune fille profita de leur altercation pour se faufiler dans le couloir et trouver Hisoka.

- Esmelyna : Hisoka !!

Elle le détacha et il remit son pantalon et le reste de son T-shirt.

- Hisoka : merci.

Alors qu'ils allaient rebrousser chemin, le médecin se dressa devant eux.

- Muraki : non, non, non mes petits moineaux. On ne part pas comme ça.

- Esmelyna : papa !!!

- Muraki : pas la peine de l'appeler. Il doit être trop occupé à régénérer les os de ses jambes…

- Hisoka : … espèce de !!!

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, Muraki emprisonna Hisoka dans ses bras. Le jeune homme, déjà traumatisé, n'avait plus la force de lutter.

- Muraki : alors que fais-tu Esmelyna ? Tu vas aider ton père ou tu vas essayer de sauver cet enfant et donc de te battre contre moi ?

- Esmelyna : vous savez bien que je ne peux pas me battre contre vous… vous connaissez toutes mes techniques de combat par cœur.

- Muraki : exact ma belle.

Il sortit un pistolet et le pointa sur la tempe du jeune shinigami.

- Muraki : si je ne laisse pas le temps à ses cellules de régénérer, il pourra mourir.

- Esmelyna : …

- Muraki : alors, quel est ton choix ? Ton père ou Hisoka ?

Une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille et…

**A suivre…**

**Reviews please !!!!**


	7. Amorce

**Note :** la suite…

**Note1 :** pensées en italique

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une étrange lueur traversa le regard d'Esmelyna. Pendant ce temps, Tsuzuki rampa laborieusement jusqu'à elle.

- Hisoka : Tsuzuki !!!

Muraki resserra alors son étreinte et appuya le pistolet sur la tempe du jeune homme.

- Muraki : alors Esmelyna ? Que fais-tu ?

- Esmelyna : récupérer Hisoka.

Il sembla surpris.

- Muraki : et comment comptes-tu me vaincre ?

Un sourire satisfait passa sur son visage. Il se croyait invulnérable, Tsuzuki étant hors jeu pour quelques heures. La jeune fille s'accroupit et prit la main de son père, qui comprit immédiatement.

- Muraki : que c'est mignon… Mais c'est inutile…

- Tsuzuki : pas si sûr.

Ils resserrèrent leurs mains.

- T et E : que les liens du sang unissent nos pouvoirs…

Une lumière parme les enveloppa.

- Tsuzuki : Baykko, viens à moi !

- Esmelyna : esprits de la forêt, aidez-moi !

- T et E : conjuguez le pouvoir de vos maîtres, eux liés par le sang !!!

Une rafale d'une puissance incroyable toucha le docteur, tout en évitant soigneusement Hisoka, qui s'écarta rapidement.

- Esmelyna : surprise, docteur Muraki…

Il était gravement touché. Un être normal ou un démon bas de gamme auraient déjà succombés.

- Esmelyna : vous êtes coriace, c'est bien. A la prochaine…

Etre lié aux pouvoirs d'Esmelyna avait permis au brun de se régénérer plus rapidement. Il accourut alors vers son coéquipier qui s'effondra littéralement dans ses bras. Trop de peur, trop de larmes, trop de pression.

- Esmelyna : ramène-le chez lui, je fermerais la marche.

Tsuzuki prit Hisoka dans ses bras et le ramena chez lui. Il le déposa sur son lit et s'assit sur une chaise. Le brun tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Oui, il avait eu peur. Peur de perdre Hisoka, peur du mal qu'on puisse lui faire. Le jeune homme se réveilla alors en sursaut, tremblant, et son coéquipier alla le rejoindre.

- Tsuzuki : Hisoka ça va ?

Il ne parvint pas à répondre, les larmes lui nouant la gorge.

- Tsuzuki : c'est fini Hisoka. Je suis là…

Le jeune homme repoussa son offre d'étreinte consolatrice.

- Hisoka : garde ta pitié et ta compassion pour quelqu'un d'autre !!!

Il refusait qu'on l'aide et il avait honte de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas que Tsuzuki le voie dans cet état. Pourtant, il avait tant besoin de lui… Vexé, Tsuzuki se leva, mais une main timide attrapa son poignet. Il se retourna et croisa un regard émeraude emplit de larmes et de crainte.

Oooooooooooooo

Je sais qu'il n'aime pas qu'on s'occupe de lui, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Hisoka, ne me rejette pas. Je veux t'aider et te protéger. Dans tes yeux, je peux lire ta souffrance. Laisse-moi essayer de l'effacer. Laisse-moi effacer Muraki de ta mémoire. Et, il pose sa main sur mon bras. Malgré sa fierté, il a envie que je reste et je ne dois pas l'abandonner. Je pourrais le laisser seul et m'en aller, mais je l'aime et je me soumets à tous ses désirs… et ça, il ne le sait pas. Je me rassois sur le lit à ses côtés et le prend doucement dans mes bras. Il pose sa tête contre mon torse et ferme les yeux.

Oooooooooooooo

Désolé Tsuzuki si je me suis encore emporté. Pardonne-moi si je t'ai vexé, mais j'ai honte que tu me vois dans cet état. Je suis là, tremblant sur mon lit, en pleurs. J'ai l'impression d'agir comme un enfant qui aurait fait un cauchemar. Toutefois, quand tu fais mine de partir, je te retiens. Mon inconscient a repris le dessus : j'ai besoin de toi. Tu te retournes et tu me souris, avant de m'enlacer. Alors, pour une fois, je me laisse aller dans tes bras. Je me sens apaisé et en sécurité, c'est agréable tu sais.

Oooooooooooooo

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, le temps pour le plus jeune de se calmer.

- Hisoka : merci d'être venu me sauver. Merci de rester avec moi.

Il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras du brun.

- Tsuzuki : c'est normal, puisque c'est toi.

Le jeune homme rougit et se dégagea de l'étreinte rassurante.

- Hisoka : arrête, tu sais bien que tu agirais pour tout le monde de la même manière.

- Tsuzuki : il est vrai que je serais toujours prêt à secourir mes proches s'ils en avaient besoin. Mais toi… c'est différent…

Il avait envie de tout lui avouer, mais il avait peur.

- Hisoka : explique-toi !!

- Tsuzuki : je suis lâche et je n'arrive même pas à te dire la vérité. C'est pitoyable, n'est ce pas ? Cependant, je préfère me taire pour l'éternité, plutôt que de devoir te perdre parce que tu m'en voudras.

Il se leva, mais Hisoka n'était pas d'accord. Il attrapa vivement Tsuzuki par le bras et utilisa son don d'empathie.

Oooooooooooooo

_« Hisoka, aujourd'hui j'ai eu peur. Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime, et ça, tu ne le sauras sans doute jamais… »_. Il me lâcha subitement, rouge et stupéfait. Il avait lu mes pensées. C'était fini. Il devait me prendre pour un pervers ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je murmurais un « désolé » et m'enfuis de chez lui comme un voleur.

Oooooooooooooo

Je savais qu'il tenait à moi, mais pas de cette manière. Qui aurait pu imaginer que nos sentiments étaient partagés ? Il semblait gêné et a prit la fuite. Je ne sais plus très bien quoi penser. Moi et lui ? Serait-ce possible ? Est-ce de l'amour ou une grande amitié ? Je crois que je le sais, mais… Je respire un grand coup et quitte mon appartement. M'aérer l'esprit me fera le plus grand bien.

Oooooooooooooo

Esmelyna se baladait quand elle entendit un arbre se plaindre. Elle approcha et vit son père entrain de donner des coups de pieds dans le tronc d'un vieux cerisier.

- Esmelyna : arrête, tu lui fais mal.

Il se stoppa et soupira, avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol.

- Tsuzuki : je suis un crétin.

- Esmelyna : qu'est ce t'a fait encore ?

- Tsuzuki : Hisoka…

La jeune fille sourit.

- Esmelyna : ça y est ? Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

- Tsuzuki : …

Devant le silence, elle décida de partir. Après quelques mètres, elle tomba sur Hisoka.

- Esmelyna : si tu cherches un certain brun déprimé, il n'est pas loin.

- Hisoka : … il t'a dit ?

- Esmelyna : non. Mais je suppose que tu as enfin découvert les sentiments qu'il te porte.

- Hisoka : oui…

- Esmelyna : je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tout le monde sait que vous vous aimez. Même un aveugle le verrait. Alors, il faut agir un peu !!! Du nerf !!

- Hisoka : ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Esmelyna : absolument pas. L'essentiel c'est son bonheur. Bonsoir.

Le jeune shinigami alla rejoindre son coéquipier. Le temps des explications était arrivé.

**A suivre…**

**Une petite review serait la bienvenue….**


	8. Bring me to life

**Note :** la suite pour ceux que ça intéresse. Mirki beaucoup pour la review!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique. Traduction entre ( ).

**Crédits :** persos à Yoko Matsushita, Esmelyna est à moi. Paroles d'Evanescence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hisoka trouva son coéquipier adossé contre un tronc d'arbre. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Aucun n'osait parler, ayant trop peur de dire une bêtise. Au dessus de leur tête, s'étendaient les cieux nocturnes, illuminés de milliers d'étoiles. La lune était bien ronde et pâle, et sa lumière diaphane semblait éclairer les deux shinigami.

- Hisoka : c'est Esmelyna qui m'a dit que tu étais ici.

Silence. Le moindre mot non approprié pouvait tout gâcher.

- Tsuzuki : je m'excuse de m'être enfui comme un voleur, mais j'avais honte.

- Hisoka : honte de quoi ?

- Tsuzuki : de ce que tu as pu lire dans mes pensées.

- Hisoka : pourtant ça m'a fait plaisir…

Ils tournèrent la tête afin de se voir. Leurs regards se croisèrent intensément.

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors **_(Comment peux-tu lire dans mes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert?)_**  
Leading you down into my core **_(Je te guide au coeur de moi-même)_**  
Where I've become so numb **_(Où je suis glacé d'effroi)

_**Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold **_(Sans âme, mon esprit sommeille dans un lieu froid)_**  
Until you find it there and lead it back home **_(Jusqu'à ce que tu le trouves et le ramène à la maison)

Oooooooooooooo

Hisoka, comment supportes-tu de lire en moi ? Comment as-tu fait pour repêcher mon esprit tourmenté ? Je sais que toi tu pourras sauver mon âme, car chaque jour tu la fait sortir un peu plus de ce lieu froid où elle erre.

Oooooooooooooo

Tsuzuki, toi tu n'es pas empathe et pourtant tu lis dans mes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Comment fais-tu ? Tu es le seul qui es parvenu à atteindre mon esprit, lui perdu au fond de moi-même. Je sais que tu me sauveras.

Oooooooooooooo

_**Wake me up inside **_(Réveille-moi de l'intérieur)_**  
Call my name and save me from the dark **_(Appelle-moi et sauve-moi des ténèbres)_**  
Bid my blood to run **_(Fais circuler mon sang)_**  
Before I come undone **_(Avant que je tombe en morceaux)_**  
Save me from the nothing I've become **_(Sauve-moi de ce néant que je suis devenu)

Ooooooooooooo

Depuis longtemps, je me perds dans ces ténèbres qui m'habitent. Elles abritent le démon et ma folie. Mais toi, je sais que tu peux m'en sauver. J'entends ta voix qui m'appelle et qui m'attire vers la lumière.

Ooooooooooooo

Vivant ou mort, j'ai toujours vécu dans le noir, dans les ténèbres les plus obscures. La solitude et le souvenir de Muraki m'y enchaînent. Mais toi Tsuzuki, tu peux me sauver. J'entends ta voix qui m'appelle et qui apaise mes cauchemars.

Ooooooooooooo

_**Now**_ _**that I know what I'm without **_(Maintenant que je sais ce que je suis sans toi)_**  
You can't just leave me **_(Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner)_**  
Breathe into me and make me real **_(Insuffle-moi la vie et fais moi revivre)_**  
Bring me to life **_(Ramène-moi à la vie)

Oooooooooooooo

Sans arrêt j'ai peur que tu disparaisses et que l'on te fasse souffrir. Dans mes pires cauchemars tu t'en vas à jamais. Depuis que tu es là, je me sens de nouveau vraiment vivant. Tu as apporté un souffle nouveau à ma vie.

Oooooooooooooo

J'ai tellement peur que tu m'abandonnes, peur qu'un matin je me réveille et que tu ne sois qu'un rêve. Tu as donné un sens à ma vie.

Oooooooooooooo

_**Frozen inside without your touch **_(Glacé à l'intérieur sans ta chaleur)

_**Without your love darling**_(Sans ton amour, mon amour)_**  
Only you are the life among the dead **_(Toi seul es la vie parmi les morts)

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see **_(Tout cela, je n'arrivais pas à croire que je ne le voyais pas)_**  
Bring me to life **_(Ramène-moi à la vie)

Oooooooooooooo

Comment ai-je fais pour être si aveugle ? J'avais tellement peur de ta réaction et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Sans toi, je reste dans l'ombre et je m'y perds. Dans la mort, tu es ma flamme de vie.

Oooooooooooooo

Je refusais de voir l'évidence. Moi qui ai toujours été seul, j'avais peur d'aimer. Mais sans toi je sais que mon cœur gèlerait et se briserait. Dans la mort, tu m'as ressuscité.

Oooooooooooooo

Sans un mot de plus, Hisoka se blottit dans les bras du brun.

- Tsuzuki : pardonne-moi de n'avoir rien dit. Je craignais ta réaction.

- Hisoka : et moi, je pensai que tu l'aimais toujours.

- Tsuzuki : qui ça ?

- Hisoka : ta femme que tu avais de ton vivant.

Le plus âgé tourna ses yeux vers le ciel sans jamais lâcher son étreinte.

- Tsuzuki : ma femme, je ne l'aimais pas. Tu sais, à l'époque, les mariages étaient arrangés entre les familles et on ne pouvait pas divorcer. Nous nous sommes mariés quand nous avions dix-sept ans. Je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant. Elle était mignonne et très superficielle. Nous vivions dans la même maison, mais dormions dans des chambres séparées. Cela n'a pas duré longtemps, puisqu'à dix huit ans j'ai été interné. Je ne l'ai jamais revue depuis.

Hisoka se détacha de ses bras et se tourna vers lui.

- Hisoka : tu ne m'avais pas dit que la mère d'Esmelyna venait te rendre visite tous les jours ?

- Tsuzuki : oui. A vrai dire, Esmelyna est une enfant illégitime. Sa mère n'était pas ma femme.

Le plus jeune se mit alors en colère.

- Hisoka : t'en avais combien de maîtresses ? Ca n'a pas l'air de te gêner !!!

Il voulut partir mais le brun l'attrapa par le poignet, les yeux embrumés par les larmes.

- Tsuzuki : j'ai rencontré par hasard sa mère quand j'avais seize ans. Elle tenait un stand de cartomancie dans le marché de la ville. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une étrangère !!! Si elle n'avait pas été sicilienne, si sa peau n'avait pas été hâlée et si ses yeux n'avaient pas été bleus, j'aurais peut-être pu l'épouser. Mais c'était interdit. A cette époque, avoir une étrangère dans sa famille était absolument honteux. On a dû se cacher mais ma famille et ma belle-famille ont tout découvert. Deux ans plus tard Esmelyna est née. Tu connais à peu près la suite. Sa mère, je ne l'ai jamais trompée car je n'ai jamais touché ma femme. Oui, je l'aimais, mais c'était il y a très longtemps. De mon vivant, j'ai eu de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie. Maintenant, je suis mort depuis de nombreuses années et, même si elle aura toujours une place dans mon cœur, c'est fini. Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé un autre ange pour éclairer ma vie de shinigami. Cet ange, c'est toi Hisoka.

Le jeune homme le lâcha, et lui sauta dans les bras. D'habitude, il était très réservé, mais là c'était différent.

- Hisoka : pardon Tsuzuki, pardon…

- Tsuzuki : c'est rien. Je peux ?

- Hisoka : quoi donc ?

Le brun lui caressa la joue et s'approcha légèrement de son visage.

- Tsuzuki : t'embrasser ?

Hisoka rougit puis sourit, avant de faire oui de la tête. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser qu'ils désiraient tant. Désormais, ils avaient l'éternité pour s'aimer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

**A suivre…**

**Reviews please (chibi eyes larmoyants)**


	9. Bataille

**Note :** et non, le chapitre précédent ne marquait pas la fin de cette fic …

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce matin-là, d'épais nuages surplombaient l'Emna Cho. Le printemps faisait grise mine et les cerisiers perdaient leurs fleurs. Il était encore tôt et une atmosphère paisible régnait sur les lieux. Quelques oiseaux voletaient d'arbre en arbre, cherchant un lieu pour s'abriter. Personne ne se doutait que cette journée ne serait pas comme les autres. Personne ne savait qu'elle changerait les choses à jamais.

Ooooooooooooo

Muraki jubilait. Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Tout était parfait. Désormais Tsuzuki et Hisoka étaient liés plus que jamais, rendant les choses beaucoup plus faciles. Son plan était très simple : il avait pactisé avec les deux démons les plus puissant. Tous les trois, après avoir utilisé Esmelyna comme appât, obligeront Tsuzuki à les rejoindre, à moins qu'il souhaite voir Hisoka se faire tuer. C'était absolument parfait.

Ooooooooooooo

Tsuzuki ouvrit progressivement les yeux. Malgré les rideaux fermés, il devinait la noirceur du ciel. Le bruit du vent résonnait à l'extérieur, lui donnant encore moins le courage de se lever, d'autant plus qu'un petit ange dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Il l'observa lentement et lui caressa discrètement la joue. Il pouvait passer des heures à le regarder dormir, sans jamais se lasser. Après quelques minutes, le jeune homme grogna et se réveilla. Son regard croisa immédiatement celui du brun, qui lui sourit.

- Hisoka : salut.

Tsuzuki ne prit pas la peine de répondre et l'embrassa simplement.

- Tsuzuki : bien dormi ?

- Hisoka : oui. C'est quelle heure ?

- Tsuzuki : neuf heures.

- Hisoka : quoi ?????? Mais on est en retard !!!!!!! Tu pouvais pas mettre le réveil !!! C'est pas possible d'être aussi irresponsable !!!

Il se leva en vitesse, enfila son jeans et son T-shirt, avant de courir vers le bureau. Tsuzuki, quand à lui, le suivait tranquillement. A être en retard, inutile de se dépêcher… Hisoka ouvrit brutalement la porte du chef, essoufflé.

- Hisoka : pardon pour le retard ! Vraiment désolé ! Ca ne se reproduira plus !

- Esmelyna : alors ça, ça m'étonnerait.

Il leva la tête. Konoe, Tatsumi, Watari et Esmelyna le regardaient étrangement.

- Watari : on sait bien que c'est pas de ta faute de toute façon…

- Tsuzuki : bonjour tout le monde !

- Konoe : _et lui ça ne le gêne pas d'être en retard…_

- Hisoka : pourquoi vous êtes tous là ?

- Konoe : Esmelyna a reçu une lettre étrange lui demandant de se rendre dans les terres isolées de l'Emna Cho afin d'y récolter une âme.

- Tsuzuki : on l'accompagne… N'EST CE PAS ???

Etant donné le ton qu'il avait employé, personne n'osa le contredire.

- Tatsumi : bien sûr… On va tous y aller.

- Tsuzuki : parfait.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, c'était qu'ils se dirigeaient droit dans un piège.

Oooooooooooo

Muraki était vraiment impatient. D'ici quelques heures, tout serait terminé. Tsuzuki sera un démon à part entière, Hisoka sera devenu son jouet officiel et Esmelyna sera hors d'état de nuire. Il soupira de satisfaction. La vie valait vraiment la peine d'être vécue.

Ooooooooooooo

Le petit groupe se dirigea assez rapidement vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Le ciel, désormais noir d'encre, semblait annoncer un mauvais présage. L'air était lourd et humide. La pluie n'était pas loin. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, le paysage changea. Les arbres et les bâtiments disparaissaient peu à peu, comme des flocons emportés par le vent. Bientôt, seule une étendue infini et déserte s'étendait devant eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit. Le docteur Muraki apparut dans ses éternels habits blancs.

- Muraki : je vous salue bien bas. Je n'avais pas prévu que vous soyez trois de plus, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, n'est ce pas ?

- Hisoka : c'est un piège…

- Muraki : tout à fait.

Des cages en poil de licornes emprisonnèrent Tatsumi, Watari et Konoe.

- Muraki : désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être gêné.

De plus, ils ne pouvaient absolument plus rien faire, les barreaux absorbant leurs pouvoirs. Le docteur sortit alors un dossier de sa veste et l'agita dans les airs.

- Muraki : Esmelyna, ceci est la dernière pièce du puzzle. Ici, tu trouveras les dernières informations qui te permettront d'assouvir ta vengeance.

- Esmelyna : vraiment ?

- Muraki : t'ai-je déjà menti ?

- Esmelyna : non.

- Muraki : alors vient chercher ce document.

Malgré les protestations de son père et de son ami, elle se dirigea vers l'homme. Ce désir de vengeance qui la consumait depuis longtemps avait repris le contrôle. A peine fut-elle arrivée à la hauteur de Muraki, que les deux puissants démons apparurent et encerclèrent Hisoka.

- Tsuzuki : qu'est ce que vous voulez cette fois ci ?

Le brun voulut délivrer son petit ami, mais Sa fille l'avait rejoint et avait arrêté son geste.

- Esmelyna : papa, si tu les attaques, Hisoka va être gravement blessé.

- Tsuzuki : tu as raison…

Le médecin fou s'approcha d'eux l'air ravi.

- Muraki : à présent nous pouvons discuter.

- Tsuzuki : j'écoute.

- Muraki : ces deux démons sont les plus puissants de l'enfer et ils souhaitent un nouveau chef. Si vous pactisez avec eux Tsuzuki, Hisoka sera libre à jamais de mon emprise.

Le shinigami ferma les yeux. Toute sa vie et toute sa mort il avait du se battre contre ce démon qu'il était. Il avait du accepter d'avoir transmis cette chose à sa fille. Elle aussi avait de magnifiques yeux améthyste, ces yeux violets signe du démon. Une voix le tira de sa réflexion.

- Hisoka : Tsuzuki, ne fais pas ça !!! Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire !!! Je t'en prie.

Oooooooooooo

Je pouvais voir le désarroi de mon père. Dans ses yeux on pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'il portait à Hisoka. Enfin, il avait retrouvé le bonheur. Je refusai qu'on lui enleva. Je ne laisserais pas Muraki ou ces démons détruire cette deuxième chance. Je voulais me venger à tout prix, mais tant pis, je n'allais pas être égoïste et j'allais plutôt me battre pour eux. Peu importait le prix, je m'en moquais. Et même si je devais y laisser ma peau, ça m'était égal, du moment que les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de mon père demeuraient à jamais.

Ooooooooooooo

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, Tsuzuki avait attaqué Muraki. Celui-ci avait le dessus sur le docteur jusqu'au moment où une puissante onde le toucha de plein fouet par derrière. L'un des démons avait décidé d'attaquer sans raison apparente. Le brun s'écroula sur le sol, tentant désespérément de ramper jusqu'à Hisoka. Malheureusement, son état ne lui permettait pas d'avancer assez vite et la régénération de sa colonne vertébrale allait prendre du temps. Muraki se positionna à côté des deux démons et leur ordonna de tuer Hisoka.

- Muraki : je t'ai laissé une chance Tsuzuki. Tant pis pour toi. Maintenant tu vas souffrir. Regarde le mourir !!!

- Esmelyna : nooooon !!!!!

Elle s'était jetée sur le médecin, l'entraînant avec elle dans la « cage » d'Hisoka. Les démons s'en moquèrent et attaquèrent tout de même. Une intense explosion se fit entendre et les démons disparurent. Tatsumi, Watari et Konoe furent libérés. Un épais nuage de fumée monta vers le ciel. La pluie tomba brusquement, effaçant ce nouveau brouillard et laissant apparaître les corps des trois « victimes ». Seule l'une d'elle bougea.

**A suivre…**


	10. Happy end

**Note :** dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand la fumée fut dissipée, on put apercevoir trois corps allongés sur le sol. La pluie déferlait sur eux, nettoyant peu à peu le liquide vermeil qui collait à leur peau. Les quatre shinigami étaient réellement choqués. Ils avaient été complètement impuissants devant le désastre. Tatsumi, Watari et Konoe posèrent une main sur l'épaule de Tsuzuki, mais celui-ci se dégagea violemment. Ses os s'étaient régénérés et il s'approcha des corps, suivi de près par les autres. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'Hisoka et d'Esmelyna.

- Watari : Muraki est bien mort cette fois-ci.

- Tsuzuki : … la seule bonne nouvelle du jour.

Hisoka remua faiblement avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux.

- Hisoka : Tsuzuki ?

- Tsuzuki : tu, tu es vivant !!!

Le jeune homme sourit faiblement.

- Hisoka : c'est grâce à Esmelyna, elle m'a protégé de Muraki et de l'attaque des démons.

Le brun se tourna alors vers sa fille.

- Tatsumi : elle est morte Tsuzuki.

- Tsuzuki : non, pas encore, pas maintenant.

Des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux. Il caressa la joue de la jeune fille.

- Tsuzuki : réveille-toi Esmelyna, réveille-toi je t'en prie. Un shinigami ne peut pas mourir de toute façon. Tu es déjà morte Esmelyna !!!!!! Tu ne peux pas mourir à nouveau. Je t'en prie !!

Son poing s'abattit violemment sur le sol.

- Hisoka : je ressens encore ses émotions. Elle est toujours là, mais elle est extrêmement faible.

Ils ramenèrent le corps de la belle à l'Emna Cho dans l'espoir de la sauver. Muraki, quant à lui, fut incinéré, pour que plus jamais il ne puisse revenir.

Ooooooooooooo

Où suis-je ? Ma tête est douloureuse. Je me souviens m'être interposée entre Hisoka et les diverses attaques qui lui étaient destinées. Après, plus rien. J'ai certainement dû perdre connaissance sous la violence du choc. J'entends vaguement des voix autour de moi, mais je suis absolument incapable de les identifier. J'aperçois alors deux silhouettes. Elles s'avancent vers moi. C'est ma mère et mon fiancé. Ils me sourient. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai pas revus. Ils me tendent la main et m'invitent à les suivre. J'hésite. Dois-je accepter ?

Ooooooooooooo

Hisoka et Esmelyna furent installés dans les lits de l'infirmerie. Tsuzuki avait installé une chaise entre les deux, afin de pouvoir veiller sur ses deux anges.

- Watari : Tsuzuki, tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer un peu. Les dernières heures ont été difficiles pour tout le monde.

- Tsuzuki : non, je reste ici.

- Watari : Hisoka va de mieux en mieux et sera guéri complètement d'ici deux jours. Esmelyna ; quant à elle, est dans le coma. Personne ne sait si elle se réveillera ou non. Tu sais Tsuzuki, même un shinigami peut mourir.

- Tsuzuki : je sais.

- Watari : si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, appelle-moi. Je repasserais un peu plus tard.

- Tsuzuki : merci.

Le blond retourna travailler. Le brun tenait toujours la main de sa fille, espérant un geste de ta part.

- Hisoka : elle hésite.

Le plus vieux se retourna.

- Tsuzuki : quoi ?

- Hisoka : elle hésite. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit revenir ou si elle doit suivre les personnes qu'elle voit.

- Tsuzuki : ce doit être sa mère et son petit ami.

- Hisoka : ils sont morts avant elle, n'est ce pas ?

- Tsuzuki : oui, sa mère a été assassinée quand elle avait douze ans. Son petit ami a subi le même sort. Après ça, elle s'est suicidée.

- Hisoka : désolé, je ne savais pas.

- Tsuzuki : c'est rien mon cœur.

Les deux se mirent alors à rougir. Jamais Tsuzuki n'avait été aussi doux avec son coéquipier depuis qu'ils sortaient officiellement ensemble. Le plus jeune rougit violemment et se cacha sous les draps.

- Tsuzuki : tu vas étouffer là-dessous.

- Hisoka : (toujours sous le drap) tu devrais parler à Esmelyna et la convaincre de revenir parmi nous, du moins si tu penses que c'est le mieux pour elle.

Oooooooooooo

J'entends la voix de mon père au loin. Il me demande de revenir parmi les « vivants ». C'est tentant, bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas envie de quitter ma mère et celui que j'aime encore une fois… Non, celui que j'ai aimé et pour qui je me suis tuée. Depuis, plus de soixante ans ont passé. C'était le 14 juin 1934, sous un magnifique soleil doré, que je me suis ouvert les poignets. Mes larmes se sont mélangées à mon sang, puis mes yeux se sont fermés. C'était il y a très longtemps et je ne dois plus continuer à vivre dans ce passé. Sans que je m'en rende compte, les pages de ma vie se sont tournées une à une, sans mon autorisation. Je m'excuse auprès de ma mère et de lui et leur promet de ne jamais les oublier. Papa, attends moi, j'arrive.

Oooooooooooo

Tsuzuki sentit une main serrer la sienne. Il fut soulagé lorsque sa fille ouvrit enfin ses yeux.

- Esmelyna : fait pas cette tête, tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te laisser comme ça.

Le brun la serra dans ses bras. Il était vraiment heureux de la savoir en vie.

- Esmelyna : papa !! Tu m'étouffes !

- Tsuzuki : désolé.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Hisoka qui lui souriait.

- Hisoka : merci Esmelyna.

- Esmelyna : c'était le moins que je puisse faire pour toi.

- Hisoka : comment ça ?

- Esmelyna : tu rends mon père heureux, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

Un silence gêné s'installa quelques instants avant que Tsuzuki ne propose de fêter ce merveilleux jour. Après tout, Muraki était mort et tout ceux qu'il aimait été vivant, alors, que demander de plus ?


	11. épilogue

**Note :** Voilà, c'est fini ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fic et à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. C'était ma première fic sur Yami no matsuei, un manga que j'apprécie énormément. J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé et peut-être que j'en écrirais d'autres, qui sait.

**Crédits :** les personnages sont à Yoko Matsushita sauf Esmelyna et sa mère.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Presque deux ans ont passé depuis. Esmelyna est tombé amoureuse d'un certain Térazuma Hajimé, totalement allergique à la gente féminine (oui, oui, vous savez celui qui se transforme) et rival (ou ennemi) de Tsuzuki. Bref, pas le futur genre idéal.

Watari et Tatsumi, grâce aux ruses d'Esmelyna et à l'aide d'Hisoka et Tsuzuki, se sont enfin avoués leurs sentiments (tout arrive).

Après les généralités, revenons au jour d'aujourd'hui. En ce premier jour de printemps, un évènement assez rare (mais qui arrive de temps à autre) a lieu.

- Konoe : asseyiez vous, je vous prie.

Il se tenait derrière un autel en marbre. Devant lui, se tenaient de nombreux bancs en bois où étaient installés tous les invités shinigami.

- Konoe : nous sommes tous réunis ici pour célébrer l'union de deux de nos amis.

Un doux soleil brillait dans le ciel azur. Tout le monde était élégamment vêtu.

- Konoe : Asato Tsuzuki, acceptes-tu de prendre pour époux Hisoka Kurosaki ici présent ?

- Tsuzuki : bien sûr que je le veux.

- Konoe : Hisoka Kurosaki, acceptes-tu de prendre Asato Tsuzuki pour époux ?

- Hisoka : oui.

- Konoe : bien. Dans ce cas, je vous déclare mariés jusqu'à ce que le mort frappe à nouveau. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Les invités applaudirent et les félicitèrent.

Et sur leurs alliances était gravé « à jamais ».

FIN

**PS : si vous souhaitez un one-shot sur la déclaration en mariage de Tsuzuki ou bien de comment Watari et Tatsumi se sont avoués leurs sentiments, ou encore de la relation Esmelyna-Térazuma, dites le moi et je me ferais un plaisir de l'écrire !!!!!**


End file.
